


Darcy, Baker and how Bucky came along

by sssssssim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: !!!, F/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds a little, cute, adorable, beagle puppy. She brings it home with her, to the Avengers tower, and when she doesn’t find its owners, she decides to keep it.<br/>One morning, she’s taking Baker to the park. Barnes gets into the elevator with them. Spoiler alert: he follows them to the park. And back home. To her room. And her life.<br/><i>[There was <a href="http://sssssssim.tumblr.com/post/91668230791/darcys-dog-thor-deleted-scene">this</a> gifset of a Thor deleted scene. And I had a party in the tags. And <a href="http://chainsandshipsexciteme.tumblr.com/">chainsandshipsexciteme</a> wanted me to write it.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy, Baker and how Bucky came along

Darcy found it in an alley, a couple of streets down from the Avengers tower.

She had a day off, which she spent in the nearest mall, setting her credit card on fire and buying a year’s supply of clothes. It was calming, okay? And with the job she has, she never gets to go shopping.

So Darcy’s walking down the street, in search for a cab, hands full of bags, when she hears a pitiful whine coming from an alley. She doesn’t even question her actions, she just moves. The puppy was hidden between two dumpsters, in a box. It was so tiny, and even though he was covered in mud and blood, it still looked up at her with his tongue rolling out, barking once and blinking up at her.

The poor guy looked horrible, as pitiful at the whine that drew her attention. Darcy found herself unable to walk away. So she got out her phone and called Clint. (He took a liking to her, instantly. In the years she’s been living in the tower, Hawkeye always came when she called, no matter where and no matter why. He didn’t ask questions and he was just there, comforting her if she needed it.)

When he arrived in the alley, he just paused for a few seconds, looking from the shopping bags she left on the ground, to her, where she was sitting crossed legged in front of a dumpster, petting the dirty puppy, where it sat in her lap.

Clint just sighed and grabbed her bags, hurrying her toward the car. But once they were in the car, he called a vet he knew, who agreed to come to the Avengers tower later that day.

It was clear that the puppy didn’t have any owners. If he had, they wouldn’t have left him in the state he was in. But he was healthy, the doctor assured her, after he took a long time washing him and examining him. The pup was a little bruised, dehydrated and underfed, but he will recover soon enough, if someone were to take proper care of him.

And, well, Darcy really didn’t find it in her to give the puppy to the pound. So she decided on keeping it. While the doctor explained to her what she would need to do, what meds and food to buy, the little doggy started puttering around her living room, investigating and sniffing everything.

When the doctor left 30 minutes later, Darcy found him asleep in front of her stove.

‘I am so calling you Baker’.

‘Why?’, Clint asked from behind her, and it really did say a lot about their relationship that she didn’t even flinch.

‘I’ve always wanted a dog named Baker. And look at him, he fell asleep in front of the stove, Clint. The stove! Where you bake things! It’s fate!’

Clint sighed and pulled her wallet from the back of her jeans, picking out a credit card and telling her that he’ll go to store and buy everything Baker needs. Darcy beamed at him, and she couldn’t help but kiss his cheek.

Thus, Baker stayed. In Darcy’s apartment in the Avengers tower, sleeping in her bedroom and drooling on her every chance he got.

Δ

Two week later, she had the evening off, for once. So come 7pm, she decided to take Baker out for a walk. There was a park close to the tower, with a special area designated for dogs, and Baker loved going there. He’d run around like a maniac and play with any other dog that’d give him attention.

Darcy went on the elevator, leash in hand and Baker patiently waiting by her feet.

Two floors down from her floor, the doors opened to reveal James Barnes.

Now, don’t get Darcy wrong, in the years she spent living and working in the Tower, she wasn’t a stranger to the Ex-Winter Soldier. She’s been here for all of it, for Steve finally finding his friend, for the electro shock therapy that brought Bucky’s mind back, for the endless list of psychiatrists, for the long, long adjusting period. She was here when Bucky worked to ease himself into the group of Avengers, training side by side with them, struggling to fit in. She was here when he first went on a mission with them, and she was here when they came back victorious, a lot closer than before.

So no, even though she knew a lot of things about his time as the Winter Soldier, Darcy was not afraid of James Barnes. She respected him as much as she respected every other Avenger, if not more.

Still, they weren’t friends. He wasn’t friends with anybody else except Steve. But they were civil. They worked together when they needed to, they had the occasional dinner in the common room with other people around, they even shared the gym every now and then.

Once, they found themselves being the only ones left in the common room, come 2 am. Still, it didn’t stop them from watching a couple of episodes of Stargate. Darcy had fun, because James would pout and rant about how  _that’s not how things go_. It happened from time to time, when there’d be a lull in Avenger activities, and they’d just end up in the same room, watching random TV.

Darcy didn’t call him Bucky, though. Nobody did, except Steve. Everyone else called him James, or Barnes, and Natasha called him _глупый_ (It took her a week to figure out it meant _stupid_. It took her another week to look at Barnes without giggling).

When the doors to the elevator opened and James saw Darcy, he smiled, almost, a twitch of the lips.

‘Good evening.’, he said, stepping in the elevator and hitting the ground floor button, even if that was already pressed. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and a green Henley, his long hair pulled back messily.

‘Barnes’, she nodded, just as Baker barked.

James looked down at the puppy, where it was jumping up and down his leg, yipping excitedly with his tongue lolled out. He glared, for a few seconds, but then, his whole face transformed.

Barnes just… melted, at the sight of Baker. His features grew softer, and there was a glint of something playful in his eyes. He puffed, a smile, a true smile decorating his lips and slowly bent down. His hand, the non-metal one, came out to scratch behind the dog’s ears, and Baker leaned into James’ hand.

It made Barnes melt some more. Darcy watched how the tightness bled out of his body, how beautiful his smile was, how there was a slight blush coloring his cheeks. She never saw him like this. He was always restrained, he looked like there was always something holding him back, and it was completely understandable.

Seeing him like this, though, Darcy thought that this was _Bucky_. The Bucky Steve always talked about, the ladies man who’d get anyone to do his bidding with just a few choice words, who’d smile at woman on the street, making them flustered. The Bucky who’d always take care of Steve, making sure he’d take his medicine on time and carrying him into the ER when he got sick, not once leaving his side.

And now, now, Darcy found herself willing to do anything in her power to have James stay like this. For as long as possible, if not forever.

The elevator doors clicked open, startling both of them.

Barnes quickly stood up and shook himself out of it, the tip of his ears red. He motioned for Darcy to step out before him, like a true gentleman, and she did, but not before picking up Baker.

He stood by her side when they crossed the main lobby, holding the door open for her, and patiently waiting for her to put Baker down.

‘What’s his name?’, he finally asked, not looking at her, but looking down at where the puppy was busy munching on his sneaker. He didn’t seem to mind, though.

‘Baker’, Darcy answered, softly, making him look up at her. ‘Found him a couple of weeks ago, in a box between two dumpsters. He was dehydrated and under fed, but he’s doing well now. The doctor says he’ll recover fully pretty soon.’

James scrunched up his nose. ‘I know I’m not the best person to talk about humanity and all, but who the hell does that to a puppy?’

Darcy snorted, surprised by his self deprecating humor.

‘It’s fine’, she said, raising an eyebrow at him. ‘There’s people I’d throw in front of a train without a second thought, but a dog? Never.’

That made him pause, looking weary at her. But Darcy smiled at him, and he nodded.

‘So where are you heading off too?’, she asked, stalling.

He shrugged. ‘Just a walk.’

‘What about you?’, he added, after a pause.

‘To the park’, she grinned, hooking a thumb over her shoulder. ‘He won’t sleep if he doesn’t blow off some energy.’

James nodded, looking down at the dog, moving his foot and snorting when Baker jumped on it.

‘You wanna join us?’, Darcy asked, voice lower than she intended, the butterflies in her stomach surprising her completely.

Barnes froze, instantly, and it took a while for him to look up at her. She smiled reassuringly, but he frowned.

‘You don’t mind?’

‘Of course not.’, she scoffed, trying her best to fake nonchalance. ‘He likes you, and you know I enjoy your company.’

That made him frown even more.

‘Dude’, she laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder. ‘If I wouldn’t have liked your stupid face, believe me when I tell you that I would’ve let you know. Now, get your head out of your ass, and come to the park with us. I’ll let you buy me a coffee, there’s this coffee cart near the dog park that does the best cookie dough latte. It’s seriously the best thing you’ll ever had in your mouth. Ever.’

Barnes blinked, rapidly, down at her. But then, Baker barked and when they looked down, he had wrapped himself around the leash, and was struggling to find his way out.

‘So cute’, Darcy breathed out, as James snorted.

After she freed the puppy, Darcy turned around and started walking to the park. James followed, falling in line with her after just a few steps. She smiled at him, and he nodded back.

Δ

When they got to the park, Darcy directed a very reluctant James to the coffee cart, as she got Baker into the fenced area set up for the dogs. He immediately started running in circles, yipping and barking and she followed him around for a bit, playing with him.

But when Baker’s attention strayed to the other dogs, Darcy looked around and saw Barnes sitting on the grass, his back up against the fence, crosslegged with two cups of coffee in front of him. There were benches around, but he seemed to ignore them. Darcy grinned as she made her way towards him, but he wasn’t looking at her, eyes following Baker around. 

Darcy sat down next to him, leaving some space between them, but not much, sighing happily and reaching for the coffee cup that had her name on it.

They stood like that in silence for a few minutes, just sipping on their coffee and watching the dogs playing around in the grass.

‘You okay, dude?’, she finally asked, willing the silence away.

‘Yes’, he answered instantly, not turning to look at her.

He was lying, she knew it, so she growled and bumped their shoulders together.

‘Don’t lie to me, Barnes. What’s up?’

He finally turned to her, glaring all the while, but when she didn’t back down and glared right back, he sighed dramatically and turned back to watch the dogs.

‘I don’t remember everything from before. Steve keeps telling me things, and some of them are familiar. I remember stuff, but it’s still… there’s holes.’

Darcy hummed, because she didn’t know what to say. He didn’t usually talk about this, not to her or to anybody except Steve. But she squeezed his knee, showing her support. He took a few moments before speaking up again, looking down at where her hand rested on his leg.

‘I remember my mother wanting to get a dog. I told her we couldn’t, cause it would be bad for Steve’s asthma.’

Darcy smiled, which quickly evolved into a fit of giggles. ‘Are you fishing for visiting rights? Cause, ya know, I’m nice. I might even be willing to work out a co-ownership arrangement.’

He glared, but there was a slight smile on his lips.

‘Steve doesn’t have asthma anymore.’, Darcy pointed out. ‘And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be against getting a dog.’ The two men lived together, sharing one of the bigger apartments in the Tower, and Steve told her a couple of times, that he’s afraid Bucky feels lonely when Cap is out on a mission without him. From that point on, Darcy made sure to schedule one of their impromptu TV marathons whenever that happened.

‘We can’t get a dog.’, Barnes scrunched up his nose. ‘Who’d take care of it when we’re out on a mission?’

‘As I said, I’m nice.’, Darcy scoffed. ‘And Baker seems to like every dog ever, so it wouldn’t be a problem.’

At his look of disbelief, she rolled her eyes, but even to her it seemed fond.

‘That’s what friends do, James.’

‘Are we friends?’, he frowned.

She took a few moment to answer, tilting her head and regarding him curiously.

‘No’, she finally said, squeezing his leg again before retreating her hand. ‘But we’re working on it.’

He didn’t respond. But he didn’t deny it either.

Δ

When Baker trotted back to them, he was a ball of energy. He barked and yipped at both of them, crawling onto their laps and licking at whatever piece of skin he could find.

When he settled down, he was sprawled out on Barnes’ lap, with his feet in Darcy’s, nose pressed into the V of his legs. He didn’t seem to mind.

Barnes petted the dog, slowly and carefully, with his real arm. His metal one had a black glove on it, the rest of it being hidden by his sleeves.

‘I see what you’re doing, you know’, Darcy said, raising a judgmental eyebrow. ‘It’s okay for you to pet him with your other arm.’

He froze, completely, but it didn’t stop her.

‘It bugs me a lot when you do that, when you hide it. If you still think of it as a metal arm, and not as your _other_ arm, that let me tell you, buddy, your therapist isn’t doing a very good job.’

He was silent for a long moment, but she waited him out. When he looked up, there was uncertainty in his eyes, and he looked so vulnerable, Darcy just wanted to hug him until tomorrow.

‘I don’t’, he breathed out. ‘see it as my metal arm. I’ve accepted it, but most people don’t.’

She scoffed. ‘Most people don’t look past the blood on it long enough to see the lives it saved.’

And it did. Barnes saved a lot of lives since working with the Avengers, not just theirs, but thousands of strangers too.

‘You’re very blunt, aren’t you?’, he narrowed his eyes.

Darcy grinned. ‘Awh, you’re learning.’

Barnes rolled his eyes and went back to petting Baker, this time with both his hands. Darcy puffed, and grabbed his metal arm, violently taking off the glove, shoving it into her pocked.

He stared, in shock and disbelief, but he was quickly distracted by Baker licking the tip of his metal fingers. He scrunched up his nose in disgust, and Darcy laughed for a long time.

Δ

When they got back to the tower later that evening, they met Steve and Tony in the lobby.

They both stared at Bucky, who had Baker in his arms, his glove off and sleeves pulled up, shiny metal arm glinting in the light. He was also laughing, at something Darcy said, and it was quite a beautiful sound.

‘Is it time for our run?’, James asked Steve, who nodded weakly in reply.

He handed Baker back to Darcy, but not before letting the dog lick his neck.

‘Same time tomorrow?’, Darcy asked. ‘I’ll buy the coffee.’

‘You sure?’, he frowned again, hands stilling over the dog in her arms.

‘It’s not like I’m asking you out on a date’, she snickered.

His eyes grew wide and his cheeks instantly turned red, as Steve spluttered something in the background.

‘Great’, she grinned. ‘It’s settled then. See you tomorrow, big guy, have a nice run.’

With that, she turned away and bounced till the elevator.

She didn’t see Bucky staring after her, hands still frozen mid air. Or Steve staring at him with his jaw dropped. Or Tony clapping Bucky on the back and congratulating him.

Δ

It went on for a couple of months. Every other day, if he wasn’t on a mission, they’d walk to the park with Baker, grab a cup of coffee and relax. They’d talk, at first it was light and impersonal, but it evolved quickly.

Darcy spoke about her family, about her life before meeting the Avengers, about how much work her job involved now. He’d talk about his memories, telling her everything he remembered. They’d laugh, and they’d gossip about the rest of the team, making jokes and planning pranks. They'd console each other, when everybody else was out on dangerous missions, when they were praying for their friends to come back in one piece.

It was good. It felt nice, to Darcy.

She grew to care about Barnes, maybe more than she should have. But he seemed to feel the same way, considering how he’d always take care of her, reminding her to sleep when she looked exhausted and defending her against Tony’s bad jokes.

The TV marathons became more often, and now they’d consciously schedule them, mostly in Darcy’s living room, because Baker was there.

Δ

When he asked her out on a date for the first time, a couple of months later, Darcy didn’t even realize it.

Later on, she’d think about how nervous he looked, about how big deal he made about the fact that he made reservations to a fancy Italian restaurant, that he made sure to tell her that Steve would take care of Baker while they were out.

Later on, she’d think about the wistful glint in his eyes when he playfully told her to wear a dress, for once. She’d think about how well he looked when he picked her up, in slacks and a button down, hair combed back and freshly shaved.

She’d think about how he couldn’t keep still at dinner, how he complimented her when he saw her dark red dress, how he kept her hands on her back most of the walk to the restaurant, how he pulled back her chair for her, and ordered the red wine she loved.

Darcy would think back on all of that and realize that she’d been oblivious.

When he kissed her, in front of his apartment door, Baker yipping excitedly in her arms, it shocked Darcy into silence. She froze, and when he stepped back, there was so much hurt in his eyes, it broke her heart.

‘No, no, no!’, she chanted, quickly putting Baker down. ‘No, come back’, she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled at it. Surprisingly enough, he went willingly and their bodies collided, making her giggle.

She looked up at him, and smiled, knowing her cheeks were as red as her dress. ‘You just surprised me, s’all.’, she whispered, bringing her hands around his waist, while he still stood shock still, hands frozen in the air.

When he still didn’t move, Darcy whined, holding onto him tighter. ‘Come back.’

‘I…’, he blinked down at her. ‘I surprised you?’

She puffed, burying her head in the crook of his neck, embarrassment choking her. ‘Nobody said I wasn’t oblivious.’

He started laughing, his chest vibrating, hands finally coming up around her shoulders.

‘Stop laughing, asshole’, she whined, breathing the words against his neck. He froze, then shivered.

But then he relaxed some more, all of the tension seeping away from his body. They stayed like that for a few moments, wrapped around each other, breathing the same air and frankly, Darcy couldn’t stop smiling.

When James brought his hand up her neck, his metal one still resting on her shoulders, when he angled her head up, Darcy smiled. He returned the smile, just before kissing her.

Darcy honestly has no idea how long they kissed. On the hallway, in front of the apartment he shared with Steve, hands roaming and breaths becoming more rugged with every second that passed.

They startled when they heard a loud crash down the hall.

‘Darcy!’, Clint yelled. ‘Get your ass here and take your dog back!’

She laughed, and James did too, but they stepped away from each other and reluctantly headed to Clint’s apartment door.

It was wide open, revealing Clint on the floor, Baker happily licking away at his face. Steve was also there, regarding the scene in front of him with a very amused smile.

When Darcy took Baker off Clint, and stepped back to James’ side, she noticed that both Clint and Steve were staring, unbashfully, at her, both of them alarmed.

‘What?’, she snapped.

‘Your lipstick’s smeared.’ Clint tilted his head.

Darcy blushed, instantly, turning around to glare at James. Who smirked, seemingly proud of himself.

‘Asshole’, she punched his chest, which just made him wrap an arm around her shoulders and guide her away.

‘Come on, before they start asking questions.’

‘Oh, we’ll be asking questions’, Steve and Clint said in complete synch, making Darcy giggle, but she did pick up her pace.

Δ

James didn’t stay that night, but it took him a few hours to leave.

But he stayed the next night. And the one after that. And the one after that. And for the next week. And the one after. Then, he left for a mission. He was gone for a month, but by the time he came back, Darcy already moved most of his things into her bedroom.

Baker started sleeping on his feet. He loved it.


End file.
